1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exchangeable cylinder lock, and more particularly to an exchangeable cylinder lock that can be mounted removably inside a lock housing coupled to an operating knob or lever handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various forms of exchangeable cylinder locks have existed in the art. One form of the cylinder locks is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,715, and includes a cylindrical outer shell receiving a key plug and connected to a pin chest. The cylindrical outer shell and the pin chest are mounted removably inside a lock housing. The pin chest has a transverse bore receiving a locking pin means for engagement in a recess in the housing, and a locking pin stop latch means for preventing retraction of the locking pin means. The exchangeable cylinder lock further includes a control pin means disposed within the key plug, an actuating ring concentric with the key plug, and an actuating pin to operate the locking pin means and the locking pin stop latch means. The construction of the aforesaid cylinder lock is complicated, and the manufacture thereof is costly due to a number of component parts required to retain the cylinder lock in the housing and to permit removal and replacement of the cylinder lock. Some other forms of the exchangeable cylinder lock are suggested in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,650,769 and 6,718,807.